Bonding wires may suffer from oxidation occurring during a bonding process. Moreover, a corrosion of bonding wires or a migration between bonding wires may occur during an operation of a device including the bonding wires.
Semiconductor devices may include metal layers that may either suffer from oxidation or corrosion processes.
Bonding wires, semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing these components constantly have to be improved regarding high performance, high reliability and low manufacturing costs. For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.